Camping With Troy
by ejmay5000
Summary: When Devon goes camping with his brother, Troy, all things bad break loose!Zac Efron as Troy Ashley Tisdale as Sarah Devon Werkhieser as Devon This is a hilarious story that is a great read. Please, R&R!


Okay. Me, Troy and Sarah were going to go on a camping trip in the woods. We already had our things packed and were leaving tomorrow morning. I knew that being in the wilderness with Troy wasn't a good idea. The next morning, we all woke up really early and climbed into the truck and drove off to the local forest/camping area. Once we got there we walked about a half mile to the campsite. We set up camp and started to explore. I went off to go look for caves while Troy and Sarah went down by the river. I spotted many interesting rocks scattered about the hills and trees. Soon it was 3:00. I went off to find Troy. I went down by the river and looked around. He wasn't anywhere to been seen. I went back to the campsite and asked Sarah if she had seen him.

"No." she said. "Maybe you should look by the river again."

I went back to the river and noticed something that I didn't see before. There was a boat on the shore near a cliff. I walked over to investigate. I looked underneath and sure enough, there was Troy sleeping! He was snoring too. I tried to wake him up by shaking him and calling his name. Nothing worked. I then decided that I needed to get him from under the boat. I crawled under the boat and then crawled back out. Inside, it smelt like someone had cut the cheese. Then I realized something. _Gross! _I put my arms under his armpits and wrapped them around his upper torso. I then dragged him out and put him on the sand. I cupped my hands and splashed some water onto his face. He put his head up, opened his eyes, and looked around.

"Wha? Hey what happened?" he said sleepily.

He yawned and stretched his arms.

"We were looking for you." I said.

"Oh." he said still half asleep.

He stood up and stretched his legs. Then the ground started to shake, and I could hear a rumbling noise. Then, it stopped.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Probably my stomach." said Troy. "I'm starving!"

I ignored him and started to carefully walk towards the direction our camp was. Before I had taken my first step, the ground started to shake again. This time, making me and Troy fall to the ground. Then, a scary thing happened. The ground opened up and I fell through the hole. I landed on some soft sand on my back. My eyes had closed when I hit the sand and I opened them up just in time to see Troy land right on top of me.

"Uugghhh." I managed to get out when he landed on me. He was pretty big **(A/N-165-170 lbs.)** and it hurt a lot. I tried to get some air, but his weight was pressing me down. Soon, the land around us started to close in on us. Me and Troy were now at the end of a narrow tunnel which went through the land. Our feet were at the dead end of the tunnel and there was an opening at our heads. Since the land/rocks around us surrounded us all the way around, it was a pretty tight fit with both of us in there. I was still trying to catch my breath, but it wasn't working.

"Sorry Devon." said Troy.

He was still pinning me down, and he weighed a ton. I tried to wedge myself out, but I couldn't move from underneath Troy.

"Get…off…of me." I managed to say between gasps of breath.

Troy tried to crawl off of me. His upper body got through the opening, but he got stuck at his stomach, which was above my head now.

"Ughh" he said, trying to pull himself through.

He pushed and pulled, but he couldn't get through.

"Try sucking in your stomach." I suggested. It always worked for me.

"I can't do that." he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because," he started. "You can't suck in muscle."

"Just try it." I said.

He tried sucking in his "muscle" and he was able to slip out all the way, but just barely. If he had been just a few pounds bigger, I would have been stuck with him on top of me forever! Now that he was off of my stomach and chest, I was free to breath. I quickly turned myself over and crawled through the opening before the land moved anymore. I followed Troy through the tunnel until we came to another opening, but this one was smaller than the last. I knew that Troy wouldn't be able to go through it, so I climbed over his back and went through. When I did, I couldn't believe what I saw.

**(A/N) What happens next? What did Devon see? To find out, R&R!**


End file.
